1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and compositions for providing an improved finish for brushed or pile fabrics, particularly a finish that will decrease marking when the fabrics are rubbed or handled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fabrics which have pile, including flocked fabrics and brushed fabrics such as velours, velvets, brushed polyesters and the like, are used in the manufacture of a wide variety of products including, for example, upholsteries for home and automotive use, garments, draperies and carpeting. Most of these fabrics have directional differences, i.e., the fabric pile gives a different appearance (e.g., lighter or darker) when oriented in one direction from the base to the tips of the fibers as opposed to another direction. These directional differences in the pile leads to visible marks or streaks when the fabric is rubbed or handled. Such marks detract from the beauty and uniformity of the fabric appearance and from the appearance of the articles manufactured from the fabric.
No chemical or mechanical treatment is known in the prior art to prevent or even reduce the markings of pile or brushed fabrics while at the same time maintaining or improving the softness and feel of the fabrics and improving other fabric properties. Such treatment methods, and compositions to be used in carrying out such methods, would be highly desirable for use in the textile industry wherein the improvement of fabric appearance and feel without detracting from other fabric characteristics is an important objective.